


Cognitive Indulgence

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Flexibility, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akechi sees someone he never wanted to think about ever again.





	Cognitive Indulgence

Akechi stared at the other person in the room. He knows he's dreaming, because not only is Kurusu in front of him, alive, golden eyed, and sharp toothed, but the two of them were in the interrogation room. Just the two of them, alone. The absolutely smitten look he was being given, coupled with the fact that he was in a sparkly leotard instead of his school uniform, made him increasingly bothered. Kurusu got up from the chair, and Akechi couldn't help but look much too low on his body, tugging at his prince outfit's collar.  
  
"It's great we're alone now." His rival purred.  
  
"Stay where you are." Akechi growled.   
  
"As you wish, sir." Kurusu smirked, leaning against the front of the table.  
  
He seemed just as calm amd confident as he always was, with Joker creeping into his body language. Akechi crossed his arms in a hopes that it would distract from the blush that was surely forming on his face.  
  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Don't be like that, love." Kurusu pouted, tilting his head oh so slightly. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Akechi dug his fingers into his arms, glaring at him. He wanted to scream no, to wipe that smug look off his face. Something deep inside him said he missed the attic rat in front of him.   
  
As if on cue, Kurusu leaned back even further, displaying himself even more. Akechi felt his cheeks heat up even more.  
  
"Stop that." Akechi hissed.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me."   
  
Akechi crossed the room, hands on either side of Kurusu, boxing him in. That seemed to only make him smirk wider, making Akechi angrier.  
  
"You think you're the smartest person in the world, don't you, that you're better than me." Akechi snarled, letting his jealous thoughts out.  
  
"Better than you? Never. Could anyone be more perfect than you?"  
  
He watched Kurusu bring his hands up to touch him, hovering over his body. Kurusu frowned, looking at him through his lashes as he grabbed the edge of the table tight. Akechi filed that away for later, getting up in his face.  
  
"You better not be making fun of me."  
  
"No no no, never. I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Love-"  
  
"We are not lovers, Kurusu. Don't call me that."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." He mumbled, gripping the table harder.  
  
Akechi could see how desperate he was to lean forward and kiss him. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't like the submissive attitude towards him.  
  
"You want to touch me, don't you?"  
  
Kurusu tensed.  
  
"Badly. Know I can't."  
  
"You need my permission, is that it?"  
  
He nodded. Kurusu tensed up even more as Akechi ghosted his fingertips over his cheek, trailing down.  
  
"You'll let me touch you, though, won't you?"  
  
"Anything you want." Kurusu breathed, sounding like he was getting his hopes up.  
  
"You know, I've always wondered what it'd be like to..." Akechi started as he continued.  
  
He lunged forward suddenly, pinning him by the throat to the table, choking him. Kurusu was taken by surprise, somehow too dazed to struggle.  
  
"I'll kill you again, and make sure you die this time." Akechi growled.  
  
"H... harder, sir..." Kurusu gasped out.  
  
Akechi flushed immediately, so startled he let go of him and backed up.  
  
"Are you getting off on that?!"  
  
Kurusu was gasping for air, shivering with what he could only interpret as delight.  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"Please, just for that?" He made a show of pressing a hand to his own throat. "But come on, Akechi, you can't tell me that this didn't feel good."  
  
He got off the table, sauntering over to him.  
  
"I could do so much more. Whatever you want." He murmured, making his point by kneeling on the floor. "I'm very flexible, too."  
  
Akechi stammered for a moment, clearing his throat.  
  
"You are just my rival. Or at least, what's left of him. Last time I saw him, he wasn't this blatantly thirsty."  
  
Kurusu stood up, back to that smirk again, though this time it was less sharp.  
  
"So what? I want you. I've wanted you for a while now. And this is the perfect time, the perfect place. No one is looking for us, we don't have places to be right now, we're utterly alone." Kurusu leans in close, that sultry tone back as he starts pushing a strap off his shoulder. "Aren't you tired of your celebrity persona? Don't you just want to take what you truly want?"  
  
Akechi swallowed. This was dangerous. He certainly did want Kurusu right now. He's tried to bury these feelings, but they're spilling over and there's nothing he could do to stop them right now. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to stop them. He moved forward, pushing Kurusu back against the table, pushing the other strap off his shoulder.  
  
"How flexible?"   
  
Kurusu smirked, taking his leg and bringing it up by his head. Akechi swallowed again, digging his fingers into his skin. Kurusu pushed himself up on the table, expectant. Akechi pulled more of the leotard down, making him sigh, leaving it above his waist. All that work in the Metaverse was paying off for him, Akechi had to admit as he brushed his fingers over his newly exposed skin.   
  
"Must be dying to touch me, huh?" Akechi murmured, pressing into him, lips hovering over his neck.  
  
"I am."  
  
"You're going to have to earn the right to."   
  
Akechi tugged his head back as he bit his neck, getting a gasp. He left even more marks, feeling Kurusu shiver as blood welled up after he left a spot. He titled his head more, exposing more of his neck to bites, enjoying himself. Akechi was starting to enjoy it too, giving a harsh tug and getting a muffled squeak.  
  
"Oh yes, mark me." He whispered. "Make me yours. Please."  
  
"Oh? I thought you already were mine, by the way you were acting."  
  
"You like a challenge. Convince me. Put me in my place."  
  
That sparked something dark in Akechi, pulling back to look over him. His mouth was already parted in a slight pant. Akechi reached around him until he felt handcuffs, pulling out two pairs. He put one set on the table, the other held in his hand as he grabbed Kurusu's throat again. He pushed him down flat, choking him again for a few moments. He let go, moving around to above his head. Kurusu started getting up before Akechi grabbed his wrists to handcuff him to the table.  
  
"You'll stay where I put you."  
  
"We'll see about that."   
  
He started pulling on the cuffs, wiggling to try and get himself free. Akechi pressed down on his throat, reaching down to press his palm against his crotch with his other hand. Kurusu whined, Akechi not pressing down enough for him with either hand.  
  
"It'd be a shame to have this pretty body go to waste before I've had my fun." Akechi said, his words laced with threat.   
  
He started palming him slowly, Kurusu squirming and biting back noises. Occasionally, he would stop the tease to choke him, getting the thief to shiver and whine. He stopped after a few minutes of teasing, circling back around to the other side. Kurusu started wiggling again, trying to get out. Akechi pressed down on his stomach before finally stripping him. He cuffed his legs together, moving around the table to pull his legs up near his head.   
  
"What are you-"   
  
Akechi grabbed the leotard, tying the handcuffs on his ankles to the ones on his wrists, making it taught.  
  
"You're fine. You said you were flexible." Akechi murmured, stroking his cheeks slowly.  
  
Kurusu struggled a little, glancing at his leotard to check if it was still intact after every movement.  
  
"It'd be your own fault if it ripped. You really want to expose yourself in public? Besides, if you be good, you might get to touch me, Kurusu. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
He huffed in response, stopping.  
  
"Using that against me, now? That's low."  
  
Akechi hummed in acknowledgment, giving his throat a quick squeeze. His face was so red, but Kurusu still managed to give him a playfully defiant look. Akechi went back to teasing him, enjoying his gasps and wordless pleas as he kept bringing him to the edge and stopping.   
  
"Please... please let me-!" He interrupted himself by cussing under his breath as Akechi had no intention on stopping. "Let me cum, please. Please?"  
  
"Mmm..." Akechi pretended to think about it, pulling up the chair to sit, hands off of him. "I don't know. I rather like those sounds you're making, Kurusu."  
  
He whined, tugging his wrists up, the handcuffs digging into his skin. He pouted after lowering his arms again.  
  
"Please? I'll do anything. Please just touch me, please."  
  
Akechi watched him squirm for a little longer before getting up. He reached back for one of his little caplets, ripping part of it off. He brushes his fingers over his rival's skin as he makes his way back around the table. He twists the fabric in his hands, tying it around Kurusu's cock as a makeshift ring. Kurusu groaned, wiggling again to see if he could get out.  
  
"I hate you." He mumbled.  
  
Akechi didn't dignify that with a response, mouthing and biting along his inner thighs. He was enjoying the younger man's expressions of lustful frustration.  
  
"Please... stop teasing me. Please, please, pleeease."  
  
"But you wanted me to touch you, Kurusu."  
  
Another whine came from the bound raven, Akechi moving up so his face was over his, grinding against him. He could hear the curses muttered under Kurusu's breath, grinding back against him.  
  
"Please let me cum, please? Sir?" Kurusu swallowed as Akechi moved his hands up to rest around his neck. "Master please, pleease!"  
  
"Oh, I certainly like the sound of that." Akechi purred, nipping his earlobe. "Better get you ready for me, then."  
  
Akechi got off of him, walking around to where his face was, running his thumb over his lips. He was very still, watching as Akechi partially undressed. Akechi was silently thankful he was in his prince outfit, it was much easier to work than his other one. He pressed his cock to Kurusu's lips, humming a pleased note as he parted his lips for him immediately.   
  
"Good." He murmured, rocking into him slowly at first.  
  
Kurusu hummed gently, closing his eyes. Akechi loved how good it felt to have Joker like this, even if it was only a dream. He thrusted a little faster, making him take all of him every time as he evened out his pace. He could feel himself getting closer by the minute, pulling out. The raven whined, licking his fingers as Akechi pressed them to his mouth. Akechi went back around, getting back above him. He pressed a spit-covered finger inside Kurusu, slowly working him open. The little encouraging gasps and groans spurred him on, adding another finger after a few minutes.  
  
"Feel good?"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
He adjusted the angle and curled his fingers up into him, getting a jolt and a moan. He focused on that spot after a third finger, opening him up even more.  
  
"Oooh god, there, right there, there~" Kurusu moaned, dropping his head back off the table.  
  
Akechi wrapped his free hand around his cock and starting pumping in time, getting another groan. He was teasing him when he couldn't cum, and they both knew it.  
  
"Master, master please~" He begged in a higher tone.   
  
"So desperate, Kurusu." Akechi taunted, giving his thighs a few more bites along them.  
  
He stopped to untie the fabric from around him, before going harder and faster. Kurusu moaned as he came, Akechi pulling his fingers out. Kurusu's eyes fluttered, panting hard.  
  
"I'm still not done with you." He growled, lining himself up with his entrance and pushing inside.  
  
"Then use me, master." Kurusu sighed, then shivered as he pushed all the way inside. "Use me however you want."  
  
"Gladly."   
  
Akechi gripped above his knees tight, thrusting hard. Kurusu gasped, and soon started moaning and pleading for more as he found the right angle. He felt the raven try to roll his hips in time, the way he was bound giving him some trouble matching the pace he set.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, close again, close~" Kurusu breathed, tone rising in pitch.  
  
Akechi didn't want to acknowledge how that made him feel. That would only make the aftermath worse for him if he did. He stopped before he pushed himself over the edge, getting a needy whine as he leaned forward. Akechi untied the leotard from the ankle hand cuffs before uncuffing his legs, moving so he was in between them fully. Kurusu gave him a puzzled look as Akechi pulled his hips off the table to readjust.  
  
"Put your legs around me."  
  
Akechi returned to the same pace, feeling his legs wrap around him tightly as Kurusu moaned.  
  
"God, you're such a needy mess." Akechi muttered.  
  
"Oh~, mmn~ for you, only for you." Came the jumbled response.  
  
It wasn't long before he came again, groaning as Akechi kept going. Akechi cursed under his breath as he felt himself get close, digging his nails into Kurusu's skin. Akechi pressed close as he came inside him, muffling a moan against Kurusu's shoulder. The two sat there panting heavily into the still air until Akechi pulled out. He pried Kurusu's legs off of him, who watched him with a dazed and satisfied look as he got up. Akechi made himself mostly presentable, giving the other a look.  
  
"Just going to leave me like this?"   
  
"You wouldn't be that good a thief if you couldn't get out of those by yourself."  
  
Sure enough he heard a click and bang as one of the cuffs hit the table leg, seeing Joker get up. Akechi certainly left more bite marks than he thought, feeling a bit proud of how much of a mess he made him.   
  
"Satisfied, sir?"  
  
He had that cheeky grin on his face again, making Akechi scoff and roll his eyes.  
  
"Just be grateful I'm sparing you this time, Kurusu."  
  
"Very much so. Honored, even." He murmured.  
  
  
Akechi woke up with a groan, the clock glaring as he checked the time. 4 am. His alarm wasn't for a couple hours, but he could feel his pants needed changing. He swore under his breath, slowly sitting up.  
  
"Such a juvenile thing to still be happening." He muttered on his way to the bathroom.  
  
Starting up the shower to get in it, since he knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep anyway, he grabbed a new set of boxers from his bedroom. Mid shower, the images of the dream came flowing back to him, and he had to bite his lip before he woke up all his neighbors. He pressed his forehead against the wall and let out a muffled scream.  
  
"God fucking damn it." He hissed.  
  
He not only had a wet dream, he had one about Joker. Out of everyone on Earth, it had to be Joker. He felt disgusted at himself over it, dragging a hand down his face. He never wanted to think about this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't run from your gay thoughts forever, Akechi.
> 
> (Im working on my other wips i sweaar -v-')


End file.
